


Never Tell the Answer 別說出答案

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s), Post-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當他們再次碰面，一個問題收起，所有答案咽下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Tell the Answer 別說出答案

研究者渴求的往往只是一個答案。

Klaus Baudelaire在籌備新家的書庫中，並決定將之整理成專門研究ＶＦＤ的研究書庫，然而半小時前來了一個意料之外的訪客，即使對方離去後他仍有衝動將自己埋葬於眼前這一片書海裡。

當時高跟鞋的聲響使他從讓他焦頭爛額散亂的筆記與夾滿記事貼卻似乎毫無幫助的原文書間抬起首來，Violet去了參加城外三天兩夜的發明家研討會，Sunny現在還在高校上課中還沒到午飯時間──而且她也還沒到穿高跟鞋的年紀。

走過Baudelaire家的雲石地板是一個架著三角眼鏡的女子，微彎的髮勾出臉龐，比數年前初次見面時要成熟了許多。

 

「── Fiona？」

他從書桌後站起來，鎮靜地說出了那個名字。他打從心底的驚訝卻將之隱藏於眼鏡背後的眼神裡。

Fiona倒沒有收起微訝的神情，似乎並沒有預期一進來就會看見他，因而指向身後來自的正門方向說道：

「嗨、Klaus，你似乎忘了鎖門，所以我就進來了，不太小心呢…」

 

「妳怎樣來了？」

他打斷她，從書桌後走出來，繞過地上書塔與紙卷砌成的迷宮，抱起手靠在書桌前，以致兩人的距離並沒有拉近多少。

她微微一笑揚起了手中物，他一直忽視了現在才發現的，鑲了蕾絲花邊的可愛紙盒，大概是載著蛋榚之類，說：「聽說你們把舊家重建了，所以來恭賀一下。」

他微頷首當作謝意，收下，卻沒有詢問對方如何得知這消息的源頭，他轉身背向了她帶著道歉意味的笑容，拿著紙盒來到窗前，將它放下在這房間內難得一見的空位之上，視線被之前不知何時飄落至地上的某一張筆記分了神，他彎身拾起它時忍不住問：「鐵勾男讓妳來？」

他依舊厭惡對方的兄長，那個曾於Count Olaf手下工作的男人，或者乾脆的說無法停止厭惡。

聞言Fiona的微笑露出淡淡的哀愁，抱歉的模樣欲言又止，一如他所料。

 

「Fernald沒有不讓我去哪裡……」她試圖解釋、或嘗試進一步道歉，卻被Klaus打斷。

「他正在對街等你。」

「呃？」

她愣住，發現站在窗前的他回首，這次終於正眼看著她，是她進來這間房中的第一次，她卻只餘下沉默的權利。

 

窗外對街的林蔭道下站著的瘦削男子披著咖啡色大衣，卻藏不住空洞的衣袖間露出的兩根鐵勾。

 

一個問題收起，所有答案咽下。

 

她重拾起微笑，三角眼鏡後飛快地流露出辭行之意：

「請代我向Violet和Sunny問好，看見你們似乎幸褔了那真好。」

 

幸褔一詞太陌生，以致他反應不過來，她已經走出了門，高跟鞋的聲音漸遠，直到大門關起的沉重砰響。

 

他落坐於身邊一疊書上，支扶著額，強壓下不適感，近乎想作嘔，他從書海中掙扎站起來深吸一口氣，才覺得好過一點，視線不免落到對方遺留下來的禮物，他猶疑了一刻最後往之伸手。

 

拉下那淡色而精緻的蕾絲帶，打開紙盒裡並沒有他預期的蛋榚或甜點，而是一疊疊資料，是與ＶＦＤ有關的寧碎檔案。

把眼鏡掏下，他再也想不起她來訪的目的或說過的任何一句話，他只記得當年深海之下她所給予他的一個道別之吻。

 

既是毒藥也是解藥。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2008.06.01  
> 儘管很多人不喜歡書中的Fiona，我卻蠻喜歡她比Klaus年長這設定的ＸＤ所以很想寫一下兩人再見時那種尷尬陌生的微妙感情。  
> 加嘉


End file.
